Kel's Situations
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Series of one-shots of Kel's relationships as a squire and the situations she finds herself in. Funny. Sad. Romantic. *You* pick. Whatever pairing you want. xxTunstall Chickxx
1. KelFaleron: Need Air, Can't breathe

_**Series of drabbles about Kel and other relationships she has as a squire and the strange positions she finds herself in. Started off slowly and easily will get stranger and better, that is a promise...**_

-_**Kel Needs Air, She Can't Breathe When He's Around-**_

_**Kel/Faleron**_

Kel walked down the halls lost in thought, not really paying attention to where she was going.

She knew she had to tell him but it didn't seem right in her mind, she stopped when she saw she was in front of his doors.

She fancied Faleron, that she was sure. But how much? Every time he looked at her, her stomach fluttered. Her mind reeled, her knees shook. Every time he looked at her, her breath came out rattly and her body caught fire. She blushed when he was around and couldn't focus when he watched her. She had to do something, this was disturbing her from her duties. Maybe telling him would make the feelings stop...

But what if he hated her for liking him. What if he was disgusted with her and called her a girl?

Kel knocked loudly on the fellow squire's door.

Faleron's face appeared at the door and she heard voices, her friends were in there. _Great._

"Can I talk to you for a second Fal?"

He quirked an eyebrow; 'Sure."

"Um, outside?"

His other eyebrow joined the previous one and he looked at her questioningly. he closed the door behind him and then Kel explained everything to him slowly watching his face for any sign that would tell her his reaction.

She was about to make her excuses and go when she saw he wasn't responding when he put a warm and calloused finger to her lips to silence her rambling. She looked at him and was caught up in a passionate kiss.

She melted into the kiss wondering briefly why she had waited so long to tell him.

Their friends that had slightly pried open the door to hear just looked at each other dumbfounded, none of them able to speak through their shock. Neal recovered first and his face broke into a huge grin. Matched swiftly by Roald's and then the other boys'.

Kel and Faleron finally broke the kiss and looked the other in the eyes. Wishing they could stay like that forever.

"Um, well,I should probably go to bed..."

Faleron nodded solemnly. Kel turned to go but he caught her wrist.

"Good night Kel." his voice was husky and he pulled her into another kiss. This one lasted a lot less and left her feeling even more dazed. She shot him her most dazzling smile and walked (floated) back to her rooms.

Falling asleep she wondered again; "Why didn't I tell him sooner?'

_**I swear, gets better and funner. Sorry for the mild beginning but didn't want to rush into things...**_

**_Keep Reading,_**

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**P.S. I have some situations and pairings already but would gladly accept ideas on them as well. Any one you can think of and anything that can happen.**_

_**Next'll be probably Neal**_


	2. KelNeal: Midwinter And Pies

_**Okay, this chapter was originally about Kel getting drunk with Neal but I got an interesting review that gave me an interesting idea and the chapter basically wrote itself...**_

**_Thank you to: abyssgirl! Who gave me the idea..._**

_**Any body else got ideas? Send them in! I know that I sometimes get ideas for Kel pairing but never get the chance to write them. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! Give me your ideas on (Kel) Pairings and Situations they are in and I will write them!**_

_**P.S. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and Maddie (xxTunstall Chick's BFFxx) I personally don't think I'll write a threesome between Kel, Alanna and Daine, lol)**_

.

.

.

.

_** --Midwinter and Pies--**_

_**-- Kel/ Neal--**_

.

**_Idea submitted by: abyssgirl_**

.

.

It was midwinter once more and here they were; the squires, serving their knight masters.

Kel was fidgeting from her nervousness. Her Knight Master's (Lord Raoul's) dinner guest was none other than the famed Lioness. It was up to her and Neal to serve them and she was giddy. Keladry of Mindelan was seldom giddy but this was THE Lioness! Her idol, the person she's admired from the youngest of ages. The only way for the Lioness to meet her and talk to her was this way, when no one could say that she had magicked Kel. So here she was, Kel, hoping not to maker a fool of herself.

The first course was served, then the second. Each time Kel went to retrieve the new food she sighed with relief, everything was going great!

Then desert came along. Kel walked a pitcher of cider to he table and poured its contents into the guest's goblets. She left the table and made her way back to the kitchens. Neal was coming towards the table _from_ the kitchens. They would pass each other while going in the opposite direction. Neal was coming forwards, his hands holding tightly to a big blueberry pie that was to be served as desert. Then Kel saw everything slow down. Neal tripped and slowly, very slowly, the blueberry pie flew in the air. It flew high and heavy towards Kel's face. It landed with a loud 'splat' on Kel's nose. And naturally, the rest of her poor unsuspecting head. Neal's face contorted with horror and surprise. Kel squeezed her eyes shut willing it all to be a dream. She opened them again and discovered to her horror, that it was not.

Suddenly from behind her, her knight master broke into a laugh. The laugh was quickly joined by Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau and then by the rest of the table. Kel blanched knowing that the monarchs were sitting there as well, joined, of course, by Lord Wyldon. She looked at Roald who was trying to contain laughter while shooting her an apologetic gaze. Kel turned back to Neal and glared at him. then stocked towards the kitchens shamed almost to tears. Laughter following her all the way. Master Oakbridge shot her a somewhat apologetic and disgusted face and told her she was relieved of her duties. She sulked back to her rooms quickly to wash, wanting once more, to be invisible.

She crept towards the kitchens afterwards and bribed the cook for something. She brought it back to her room and placed it on her desk.

--

A soft knock sounded on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked, not managing to keep the hurt from her voice.

"Its Neal, I'm really sorry! Can I talk to you?"

Kel grinned evilly, albeit briefly.

"Yes. Come in.' She grabbed the food on her desk and held it in her hand. Neal walked into the rooms unprepared. He got a a faceful of blueberry pie.

"Kel!'

"Now we're even."

He crinkled his nose at her but then remembered he was there to apologize and sighed in defeat.

"Are you alright? I know how much meeting Alanna meant to you and all."

Kel couldn't be angry at Neal for some reason, plus, he was covered in pie.

"Yes, I'm alright."

He grinned at her and came close to her a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"No Neal. No. No. No!" Kel screamed as she tried to evade him. He put a hand on his hair and scooped out a handful of blueberry pie filling:

"Oh yes Kel, oh yes."

He lobbed it at her and it hit her square in the stomach.

This was the beginning of an all out pie war.

--

Lying on her back she looked at Neal who was lying beside her.

"I won you know." She teased.

He chuckled; "My dear Kel, you amuse me. _I _obviously won."

Kel snorted; "How about we settle it on the practice courts?"

"How about we settle it right now?"

She was startled at his reply but didn't have time to think, they were soon wrestling. But Kel was exhausted from the night and Neal, who had some obvious horse blood in his family managed to pin her down.

He was holding her down with his weight as he looked into her eyes and laughed; "Told you I won." he said smugly.

Kel thrashed to no avail and finally went still, admitting defeat. Neal laughed louder at his friend's antics.

He was then captured in her dreamer eyes and slowly bent down and gave her a kiss.

She responded and then she pulled away.

She grimaced; "You taste like blueberry.'

--

.

_**So here you are: Chapter Two! **_

_**Hope you liked it! I think it was much better then Chapter one, I will probably redo Kel and Faleron one day, I really didn't like chapter one, okay, it was alright, but nothing special.**_

_**Any suggestions for future pairings and situations? I love to hear suggestions!**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**


	3. KelThom: Cloud Gazing

_**Okay, chapter three of this ittle series; Kel's Situations. This one was submitted by Mrs. Dom Masbolle.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed previously!**_

_**PLEASE SEND IN YOUR IDEAS FOR COUPLES AND THE SITUATIONS THEY ARE IN!!**_

_**Thank you Mrs. Dom Masbolle!**_

_**Keep Reviewing!**_

* * *

_**Cloud Gazing **_

**_Kel/Thom (Alanna's son) _**

_And I quote:_

"maybe Kel's group or Kel gets hurt on their way to the Ocean, and  
they have to stop at pirates swoop where Thom the heir is currently helping  
his parents...

then i dunno, Kel has a moment of weakness, and goes into the forest to be  
alone... then sparks fly...

oh, and if this did inspire you to write a chapter, please have Thom be like  
George in personality, someone who loves life and is funny!"

-Mrs. Dom Masbolle

_--_

Great, _wounded._

Raoul and I, and of course, Third Company, had been seeing a caravan off on the coast and had been ambushed. Stupid little raiders hoping to take us, they were so badly trained I almost felt bad killing them, _almost._

One I saw, was a mere eleven year old boy, I had faltered and he had grinned and lunged forwards and pierced me with his sword.

I ran him through and felt so ashamed for letting him hurt me. I had faltered, _faltered! _I didn't need the Own's stern glances or Raoul's angry and disappointed telling-off to know I had done wrong. I showed weakness to the enemy, I had let them get an advantage.

So here I was, stuck at Pirate's Swoop, The Lioness's home, the only place where a guest isin't allowed to see its host because she might 'influence' me. And to make it worse, stuck here because I had made a stupid, stupid mistake. I was furious with myself to make the least.

I walked outside to clear my thoughts.

I slowly made my way into the forest and sank down at the base of a trunk to think. Everybody had been pretty angry with me and I had been angry with myself so much lately that I'd hardly eaten. Actually, some people were starting to take pity on me, I don't need their pity!

I heard a rustling of leaves behind me and sprang to my feet.

An infectious laugh surrounded me, I grinned as I saw Sir Alanna's son; Thom, coming towards me.

In one hand he had a stack of sliced bread.

He grinned back at me, he was after all a fellow squire, he had around the same age as me.

"Always alert?" He offered.

"you know it." then my smile faltered thinking back at the fight; "Well not always..." I sighed.

He looked at me pointedly and invited me to sit. I sat gingerly and he passed me a couple of slices of bread.

I quirked an eyebrow at him; "You haven't been eating properly, you need to keep your energy up."

I shook my head at his folly and bit into the bread. I scarfed it down finding I was quite hungry.

"See?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled back and ate the second slice of bread.

"You shouldn't take it so hard on yourself, many would've done the same thing in your place many still will, hell, I probably would have..." he trailed off.

I looked at him seriously; "Oh really?"

"Yes." he said surely.

"Besides, you learn from your mistakes, nobody's perfect. this way you probably won't falter during a more important battle. Plus you got off easily, it was barely a scratch."

"Enough for me to have been quarantined to Pirates Swoop."

"Think of it this way, at least you got to meet me." I laughed.

"Yes, I could think of it that way, but I thought I was supposed to be thinking on the bright side of things..." I smiled teasingly. He put on a mock hurt expression and punched me lightly on the arm.

"I feel like I've known you for a long time.." He looked at the sky as if thinking back.

I shot him a puzzled look: "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's just, my mother talked a lot about you.."

"Really?" That took me by surprise, I didn't know theb Lioness cared. I said as much.

He raised his eyebrows in a shocked expression: "Of course she cares a lot! You will be the second Lady Knight after all."

"So sure I'll survive eleven year old warriors while I'm a squire?"

"Yes." he said in mock-seriousness.

We sat there chatting for a while. Then we found a clearing and had a few friendly spars. We were pretty much equal with a blade.

Exhausted I sat down, he sat down beside me and slowly we finished off our supply of bread.

We laid down and looked at the light blue sy, sprinkled with clouds.

"It's such a beautiful day out."

I nodded my agreement.

"Hey! That looks like a Lioness!" I pointed to a cloud that did indeed look like a Lioness.

He grinned from beside me; "Hey, yes it does."

We kept staring at the clouds and making a few odd comments along the way.

"That looks like the Lioness's son kissing a beautiful young lady." He commented.

"What?" I looked upwards and saw nothing of the sort. I turned to look at him and saw that he was a lot closer than before.

His lips timidly found mine. A blasting sensation tingled in the pit of my stomach. I deepened the kiss and my head felt like it was about to explode. All of my senses mingled, I smelled the sweet lilac scent of his hair I lost myself in the depths of his eyes, I heard the happy chirping of the birds as if right in my ears. He deepened the kiss further and I found my way on top of him. We just kissed feeling one with the environment around us. Everything felt so peaceful, so beautiful, so right. Our clothes billowed in the small breeze that surrounded us, our lips parted for small seconds to breathe and found themselves attached again. I felt so helpless as I surrendered to my emotions.

The sky was so blue, the grass so green, the wind blew just perfect, the sounds were so lovely and the smells lingered on everything. I didn't know up from down, right from left, I didn' know earth from sky. All I knew was Thom of Pirates Swoop.

* * *

--

Both so caught up with the other, neither saw The Lioness and The Giant Killer walking into the clearing in search of them.

"Oh." was all Alanna could manage.

Raoul looked disbelievingly at his squire and then at Alanna. Then laughed quietly, so as not to announce their arrival. They quietly slunk back into the covers of the trees.

"They grow up so fast." Alanna looked wistfully at her son, who was now very close to being a man.

"It feels as if the other day I had asked Kel to be myu squire, I've barely seen the years pass, and yet soon she'll be leaving." Raoul added sagely.

Alanna smiled suddenly; "I am so happy it's her!"

Raoul barked a laugh and the two made their way back to pirates Swoop.

--

**_--In George's study--_**

Alanna and Raoul walked in to the study to find Baron George and his (and Alanna's daughter) Aly there, poured over a coded message.

"George, you'll never guess what we just saw." Alanna sounded like a little child.

Raoul grinned at his long time companion's demeanor.

George lifted an eyebrow.

"Thom's got a girl." Her grin widened. Suddenly Aly was grinning as well, very interested.  
"Really?" his caught George's attention. Then he looked at Raoul as though seeing him for the first time.

"Oh no-"

"Oh yes." Alanna interrupted him.

"My son was kissing the lady squire."

Aly rubbed her hands together a mischievous glint in her eyes;

"This is going to be fun."

Her mother looked at her and grinned just as evilly; "Yes, this definitely will be."

Raoul and George just looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

-

Meanwhile outside I was oblivious to the world still wrapped in thom's arms I stared kinto the sky, not really seeing it. I stared back at Thom, my heart suddenly feeling a lot warmer. My world looking a lot brighter, my dream a lot less impossible, my life a lot less hard, now that there was someone beside me.

* * *

--

_**Thank you to Mrs. Dom Masbolle for the idea. Hope it was something like what you wanted. I canm remake it if you want even though personally I thought it wasn't bad. I actually quite like it, even if it was a lot longer than the other two...**_

_**Thom isn't that funny in this chapter but hopefully I described him as someone who is...**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**


	4. KelZahir: The Note

_**Okay, I know it's been a while since I updated but I have been having the most exhausting week. Apart from about half an hour not even each day, I hardly have time to go on Fanfiction, let alone write a chapter. But I'm struggling with it and working on it and have finally come out with another chapter. it is not perfect and I might redo it but I hope you like it. This chapter focuses more on description than of their relationship but i hope you like it all the same.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce, if you think so, please visit Neal...**_

* * *

--

_Kel/Zahir_

_Submitted by: Myself.. (sigh) SEND IN SOME SITUATIONS PLEASE!_

--

--

Not a lot of things had happened since Keladry of Mindelan had become a squire, or so she thought. Peachblossom was the same as ever and Neal was his usual annoying self. Seasons came and went in the same fashion with the sole exception of her and her friend's aging. She had proven many conservators wrong when she became a squire, not only that, but squire to Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak as well. king Jonathan and Queen Thayet still ruled and Roald was still the next in line to the throne.  
Duke Baird was still the palace's chief healer and the palace was still its old intimidating self with all its old passageways and ancient archways.  
What Kel thought about were her friends, her family, the seasons and the weather, yes, those had all stayet the same. What she didn't realize was the changing of some people not so close to her, changes she had caused.

For one thing, Alanna the Lioness, Nealan of Queenscove's Knight Master had somewhat forgiven King Jonathan, her visits to the palace were still rare but because she was always fighting, not because she was angry.

Lord Wyldon of Cavall had resigned, Lord Padraig HaMinch had taken his place. After a couple of rounds of tilting with Keladry of Mindelan, arranged by her Knight Master Lord Raoul, the latter had eased up a bit on the idea of females trying for knighthood. She hadn't sent him flying, he was still a HaMinch after all but he had felt the force beneath her blows and he had been incapable of unseating her. Not many _knights_ stayed in saddle after _one _round with Lord Padraig, let alone a squire.

And then there were her old enemies, her first enemies.

Joren had died two months previous in the chamber of Ordeal and Kel had been blamed for his death by his father. Her Knight Master had made it very clear that it was not her fault and yet Kel couldn't shake the feeling that if she had never tried for Knighthood he'd never have died. Not that she was complaining about it, Tortall certainly did better without him as a knight, she often snorted at the idea. Joren protecting Justice?

Garvey had also had his..interesting.. experience in the Chamber of Ordeal. He was currently living in his fief, Runnerspring, hiding in his shame. He had raped some village girls and yet, the law for nobles was a very heavy fine and nothing more. He had scarped up the money with no problem, Runnerspring was a rich fief, and was let free. Kel burned with anger at the mere thought.

And then there was Zahir. Zahir had stopped hazing the first years before they had been taken over by the 'protectors' he had always found it stupid. He was son of a head tribesman and had always wanted to be like Joren. handsome, strong, rich, someone people believed and listened to. That was why he had stayed with Joren so much. But when Zahir had found out what Joren was really like, he didn't like it much. Joren was consumed by his hatred for the girl page. He hated her for being something she couldn't help being. there was no glory, no honor in being a Stonemountain. His fief was rich, but that didn't earn him respect.  
Lately, it seemed to Zahir that he was thinking more and more about the Lady Squire.

Now, midsummer, she was coming back to the palace. He was excited to see her and painfully, very painfully, he was forced to admit to himself that he had fallen for Keladry of Mindelan. he had to tell her, before he was consumed with desire. If she didn't like him back, all for the better, less complications. But at least he would tell her and get it off his chest. the constant pressure was starting to suffocate him.

* * *

--

Kel had been at the palace for a week already and was overjoyed. She had managed to see Neal briefly before he left and she had caught Merric some too. She had spent some of her time with Owen, but he was still a fourth year page and was swamped with work. The prince, Roald was to stay at the palace for the same amount of time as she and his Knight Master, like hes did not need to be waited on much. So Kel would usually be found with Roald, chatting away at something or dueling or looking over maps and strategies on a map in each other's rooms.

Now she walked down the hallway confused. She had found a note on her door that told her to come to a specific room down the hall. The note read:

_Hello Keladry, welcome back to the palace._

_If you are not busy tonight, I was wondering whether you would like to meet me... I wanted to speak to you about something. please meet me in my room, at the end of the hall, on the right side._

She found herself even more puzzled when she looked at the door she'd been told to come to; door marked with Zahir's name. Zahir? She thought to herself puzzled.

* * *

--

She knocked politely and the door swung open.

"Keladry you came."

"Hello Zahir." She didn't mind him, he had left Joren's gang a while ago. And he did seem happy to see her, that really mystified her.

"Please come in.' he said politely.

Kel stepped inside the room; "Please call me Kel."

He nodded. Kel looked around the room and gasped. His room was decorated in mostly yellow, probably to remind him of his home, in the desert with his tribe. It was decorated with gold and he had many things hanging on weapon racks that covered the walls of the room. The weapons were all black with hints of gold in them and were all finely made. He had maps of varying sizes that covered all of Tortall, one big one for the desert in the south. He had a map that also conveyed some Tyra, some Carthak and some Tusaine. One giant map covered almost the whole wall on one side of the room, it was a map of all the countries.

She asked him questions about his room and then about the Bazhir desert. She asked about his tribe and his weapons. He chuckled and answered all of her questions. They talked for a couple of hours. Suddenly as if something snapped inside her, she remembered.

"Zahir, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

He smiled again, his breathtaking smile that lighted his whole face.

He leaned in.

He was tall and dark. Handsome and held grace and power in his stance yet he was very delicate in pressing his warm lips to mine. His lips where like fire, searing where they touched. My body reacted like it had been burned but found it liked the heat. Everything went light. There was no darkness, there was no up or down. My face was still, savoring the moment of pure happiness. His face was happy and carefree, not guarded as usual. He was alight with some emotion that Kel could only guess looked like love. She saw adoration in his gaze and reveled in the way he handled her, as if she was strong but could easily break. As if she was light as a feather but could hold her own. With his smiling face he looked strikingly handsome. He was the reincarnation of beauty, Kel couldn't drop her gaze away from his. His black eyes swept over her face looking for her reaction.Finding it satisfactory he deepened his kiss. Kel's mind exploded. Everything was so perfect...

* * *

--

Kel looked into the loving eyes of her husband as she watched him drift slowly to sleep. It was five years after that night. The night they had found love in one another. And it was their first night as husband and wife. Their wedding had been beautiful and their friends had been so happy, everything felt just right. So she laid there, tight in her husband's embrace as she thought back. She quietly and carefully --as not to wake her husband-- slipped her hand under her pillow. She took out a worn out piece of paper. Even if it turned slightly yellow with age and the ink from the quill that had been used were to dry up, she would never forget the words that still made her smile through everything.

_--Hello Keladry, welcome back to the palace._

_If you are not busy tonight, I was wondering whether you would like to meet me... I wanted to speak to you about something. please meet me in my room, at the end of the hall, on the right side.--_

She slipped the note quietly under her pillow again and looked back to her husband. He was still the happy man she had fallen in love with. Still dark and tall though now he had more of an aura of wisdom around him. He was older, of course, and she was too. They had seen so much in those past five years and whenever something go too hard they could always find comfort in each other. She looked into his brown eyes, so dark the seemed black and smiled even more deeply. He closed his eyes and so did she. Life would get better and worse and they'd still be here, by each others side. Ready to face the new day when it came. Ready to face their life as it hurled towards them, ready to face the world, whilst never letting go of each other.

* * *

_**Sort of long I know...**_

_**Okay, I am exhausted so this will definitely not be one of my best. I like Kel/Zahir but I can't think of anything better to do... sob. I might remake it later if someone asks me too. I have gotten far too many pairings and not enough situations.. people! I love your ideas! Send them in!**_

-

_**Keep Reading,**_

-

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_


	5. KelRoald Pt 1: Roald's Musings

_**This is only the first part. The other is already written but it was too long so I split it in two.**_

_**Thank you to all my great reviewers! **_

_**A special thank you to Mrs. Dom Masbolle who has given me the ideas to three of my chapters! Your ideas are great! They are so detailed and everything! You are the best reviewer one could hope for. Thank you so much!**_

* * *

--

--

_**Kel/Roald Pt 1: Roald's Musings**_

_Submitted by: Mrs. Dom Masbolle_

--

* * *

_As submitted:_

_"okay, i have another for you... kel/roald..._

_like, it's the night Roald found out that Chisakami died, and talks were going to be held on who the new betrothed would be..._

_and then... roald just snaps. he runs from the room into the rain..(pouring rain) ... once there he stays, and thinks and realizes. Then in all his manly goodness, with his clothes sticking to hischisled body because they're wet, he bangs on kel's door (she's a squire at this point) and declares his undying love, but not before sweeping her into the most passionate kiss she has ever had..._

_then they talk, and he tells her that he realized he didn't want another bride he had no clue about, that he wanted her, ( add in some wonderfully romantic language and eye staring) and you have a winner!_

_tee he... i though of this when thinking of how roald is never seen as brooding or moody, and then i pictured him standing at kel's door, soaking wet, gorgeously handsome, blue eyes staring into the very depths of kel's soul as he tells her he is in love with her!"_

* * *

--

**_--In the Conference Room--_**

--

Roald was nervous, why would the Yamani delegation call an emergency meeting? Why was everyone staring at him in pity? Something was wrong, Roald itched to know what.

"Roald, son, we have some distressing news."

Roald shot a confused look at his father who had spoken but didn't answer.

King Jonathan continued: "Princess Chisakami has passed into the dark realms, bless her passing."

Roald looked at the ornamentally carved wooden table he was sitting at. His face was hard he didn't want to look his father in the eye, scared he would see the small glimmer of hope.Roald was sad that the princess was dead, he was neither hard nor cruel but in truth he had not wanted to marry her. She was a stranger, he didn't know her, let alone love her. In fact, his heart secretly longed for someone else, but he knew, that he had to marry for the good of the kingdom. He felt his heart rip to shreds every time he said that; _for the good of the kingdom._ He had to please everyone, never himself.

He _had _to sit with everyone as a page, never just with his friends.

He _had_ to be a good boy, never could he help his friends in a fight.

_Never_ could he avoid the rules, never help his friends, always traveling with guards even though he was now a knight by one month exactly.

He couldn't fight in the front lines, always at the back, _for the good of the kingdom_.

He couldn't help his friends beat Joren, _for the good of the kingdom_.

He could never have any fun, he had to be serious, _for the good of the kingdom_.

He couldn't marry for love, he had to marry _for the good of the kingdom._

He might have a chance if he fell in love right now, to convince his parents to let him marry. His parents said that if he had fallen in love they would've let him marry her but too much time had passed, he hadn't fallen in love for all they knew and he had to marry now, _for the good of the kingdom_.

Little did his parents, the king and queen, know that he had already fallen in love. but for a relationship like that to work the person he loved had to love him back.

He turned his attention back to the people who spoke. He tried to focus on the discussion to figure out what they were talking about.

"-There is another princess, princess Shinkokami. She would make a suitable wife--"

Fury boiled in Roald's veins. They were already talking about a new wife for him! Princess Chisakami had already been forgotten in the haste to find him a suitable marriage!

What if he was tired of always being composed and proper? What if he was bored of being 'the perfect prince'? What if he decided he wanted to live his own life?

"Is it fair for Princess Chisakami for her to be forgotten so quickly?" He blurted out to the head of the Yamani ambassadors.

Roald's parents exchanged alarmed and confused glances whilst Lord Raoul and The Lioness exchanged raised eyebrows.

The ambassador looked calmed but his eyes betrayed fury at him; "We have not forgotten the princess' passing but a marriage for you at the moment is more important--"

"More important? How can a marriage possible be more important than a death? And what if i didn't want to marry one of your princesses? What if I didn't want to marry at all?"

Before the Yamani ambassador had time to respond, Roald stood up and stocked, fuming, from the room. Banging the door shut behind him.

Rain was pounding outside but Roald did not spare it a second glance. He strode out into the downpour, furious.

Why was it that every one had a say in his life except for him?

Why was it that the thing he wanted the most in his life was the one thing he couldn't have?

He stared out into the dark sky, lost to his thoughts.

The rain had soaked through his tunic and shirt but he couldn't feel the cold. his clothes stuck to his well muscled body. He was the image of perfection. His perfectly aligned face stared motionlessly forward, his shockingly blue eyes piercing the clouds trying to find the sun.

He was gorgeous, to say the least. He was tall and muscular, fair and just. He was an honorable man who could melt any maiden's heart. But he far too much of a gentleman to toy with a maiden's heart to begin with. He was a man, grown up, no longer the mature boy he had once been. His voice was low and beautiful, it sent a shiver up your spine. His voice held power and authority though he'd never use his princely influence, ever. He always hid his emotions, like now, but one could tell that this man was hurting on the inside.

He was one day destined to be king, and a great king he would be. He always honored justice and he had the stomach to do certain things even if he did not like them.

His raven black hair swung in the wind, whipped in front of his face. His red lips held tight. His eyes were tight as well, he looked as if he could collapse from his emotions from any moment, but he was far too strong to actually do that.

He had done a wrong by leaving that conference like that, it was terrible behavior on his part. But was his life really meant to be governed forever by someone else?

Couldn't he make this one little choice for himself?

And then, Roald of Conté did something that he had never done before.

He made a decision to defy his kingdom's well-being. This one time he would at least try to please himself, just this once.

He walked in, towards the squire wings.

He knocked on the door of the one person he had always wanted, he had always pretended to like just as a friend, for the kingdom.

The door opened and Keladry of Mindelan gasped.

* * *

--

_**Okay well this is the first part. Hope you like it. Like I said, the second part is already written. I hope you like it, Mrs. Dom Masbolle. Your ideas have been great! Keep them up! Thank you so much!**_

-

_**Keep Reading,**_

-

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**


	6. KelRoald Pt 2: The Moon That Illuminates

_**Here you go, part two.**_

_**I really enjoyed writing this, hope you like reading it too.**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers and the wonderfully talented Tamora Pierce.**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! SEND IN YOUR IDEAS AND YOUR SITUATIONS!_**

**_Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce, if you thought so, please visit Neal..._**

--

* * *

--

**_Kel/Roald Pt 2: The Moon That Illuminates_**

_submitted by: Mrs. Dom Masbolle_

--

* * *

_As submitted:_

_"okay, i have another for you... kel/roald..._

_like, it's the night Roald found out that Chisakami died, and talks were going to be held on who the new betrothed would be..._

_and then... roald just snaps. he runs from the room into the rain..(pouring rain) ... once there he stays, and thinks and realizes. Then in all his manly goodness, with his clothes sticking to hischisled body because they're wet, he bangs on kel's door (she's a squire at this point) and declares his undying love, but not before sweeping her into the most passionate kiss she has ever had..._

_then they talk, and he tells her that he realized he didn't want another bride he had no clue about, that he wanted her, ( add in some wonderfully romantic language and eye staring) and you have a winner!_

_tee he... i though of this when thinking of how roald is never seen as brooding or moody, and then i pictured him standing at kel's door, soaking wet, gorgeously handsome, blue eyes staring into the very depths of kel's soul as he tells her he is in love with her!"_

--

* * *

--_**  
**_

_**Previously: **_

_He knocked on the door of the one person he had always wanted, he had always pretended to like just as a friend, for the kingdom._

_The door opened and Keladry of Mindelan gasped._

--

* * *

--

--

The prince stood on her doorway, soaking wet looking like a god.

He was more handsome than she had ever remembered him. His clothes stuck to his body, chiseled to perfection. his eyes a piercing blue, his teeth a perfect white. his muscles stood out on the soaked clothes, his aura of calmness was replaced by another strong emotion Kel could not identify.

"Roald, what happened? Are you alright?"

"No." His voice cracked.  
She moved aside and waved her hand to tell him to come in.

He hesitated, he was soaking wet after all.

She took his hand and led him to her bed to sit down, he was more important than clean sheets.

More important to her than she realized. A shock ran down her arm as she took his hand in her. She had liked him for a while now but she refused to let her petty female feelings get in the way of their friendship.

They both sat down on the bed, cross legged facing each other.

"Roald, what's wrong?"

"Chisakami passed into the black god's hands."

"Bless her passing." Kel didn't know what else to add so she left it at that.

Roald nodded; "They were discussing a new marriage with another Yamani princess."

Kel's heart dropped just a centimeter lower at the news. She knew it would have happened anyway.

"But --I don't want to marry another princess."

That news took Kel by surprise, she looked at him startled.

"I'm tired of always following my princely duties. I want to marry for love."

Kel nodded, knowing she couldn't possibly imagine how hard a prince's life may be at certain times.

"Kel --I already know who I want to be with."

Kel forced herself to say: "W-who?"

"I'm looking at her." He replied softly.

Surprise and shock clouded over her mask and surrounded her face.

And then, Roald did the least Roald-like thing he had ever done. He pushed her face towards his and kissed her.

He put more passion in that kiss than he ever would have thought possible. Kel forgot where she was, who she was, who she was kissing. She was in another realm and that was that.

She couldn't imagine anything sweeter.

Anything more passionate.

Anything better.

Glued to each other, many long moments passed. Coming up rarely for breath because neither wanted to stop kissing the other.

"Kel you're my life. You're my soul."

"Roald, you do not know how long I've wanted to do that."

"A very long time? That makes two of us."

"But-but, you're princely duties--"

A pained look crossed his mask-less face.

"I don't care anymore Kel. I'd rather be a slave my whole life than be kept away from you. You are the sun in my darkness, the sand in my desert. The wholeness to my circle."

"You really mean it don't you?"

"More than anything I've ever said."

Timidly Kel looked up to meet his striking blue eyes; "I love you Roald."

Roald's eyes looked as if they'd changed colour with the amount of adoration that was thrusted in to them.

"I love you Kel, more than anything."

And then, he swept her into the second most passionate kiss of her life. The second in her previously boring evening.

Then he turned abruptly, breaking the kiss.

"I was thinking so much about my own happiness that I didn't think about yours."

"But I have never felt as happy as now, with you."

The pained expression crossed his face once more.

"No matter how much I hate it, I can't leave my kingdom behind. I need to marry, you have your whole life in front of you still."

"So do you."

"Yes, but I need to marry, now."

Kel took a deep breath and knew, knew instantly that she meant what she was about to say.

"I want to marry you Roald. I do."

He turned his head back to her faster than Kel believed heads could move.

"Really? No! I can't ask you that. --I cannot have you abandon your future."

"You didn't ask me, I told you. Besides, who said anything about abandoning my future? I would be the first Squire Princess... would I not? If I pass the ordeal I will become a knight, I will travel and help the people of Tortall. Nothing can ever stop me from doing that. Becoming princess would not stop me in the least."

Roald's eyes grew with every word she spoke.

"Would you really become my princess?"

"I would love to, as much as I love you, maybe more." she grinned mischievously.

He smiled; "I love you Kel, forever and more."

"I love you too Roald, for now and for the rest of my life. You _are_ my life, you are my light. You are everything and more. You are my happiness. 'Til eternity."

Kel and Roald kissed passionately once more.

The sky opened, the moon rose out of the rain,

illuminating their dark world.

* * *

--

**_Isn't it pretty? Hope you liked it Mrs. Dom Masbolle. You have been a great help and I hope this doesn't disappoint you. I know you told me o take my time, and believe me, I tried. But the inspiration was so big. It hit me so hard. My mother was furious because I wasn't leaving my computer. I wrote it like seven times until I felt like I had it perfect.. Thank you once more._**

_**--**_

**_Keep Reading,_**

_**--**_

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**

_**P.S. Wow! Over 2000 words!**_


	7. KelWolset: Anyone But Him

**_Next chapter up! Thank you to: edward'shappyending for submitting the chapter idea..._**

**_I have a few things to say before I start that I am sorry I forgot to add before..._**

**_1) I decided to write this to give myself a challenge. I thought, people give me kel couples and situations and I try to write a story around these ideas. It was kind of a Creative-Writing challenge for myself. The idea wasn't to try and be original. The idea was to try and help put other's ideas onto paper and maybe add a few of my own ideas along the way._**

**_2) I have good spelling. I do not say this to brag. If I was bragging I'd say: I am a fantastic speller! But I won't say that, I'll merely say that I am good. Always have been. But I have a new keyboard and typing is hard on it. plus, I can proofread really well, other people's work, but for some reason, i cannot proofread my own. Sorry if my spelling bugs you! Plus I'm tired...  
_**

**_3) I keep forgetting my disclaimers: I am not Tamora Pierce, never have been, never will be. All the characters are hers, the plots are mines and my fellow authors'._**

**_Thank you to all my reviewers! You are fantastic! PLEASE SEND IN YOU KEL-COUPLES AND SITUATIONS!_**

**_--  
_**

**_Onwards with the story!  
_**

* * *

_**--**_

_**Kel/Wolset: Anyone But Him...  
**_

_Submitted by: _edward'shappyending

_**--**_

* * *

--

She stared out at the green grass as she sat under her favorite tree at the palace. She couldn't stop herself from thinking back to her conversation with Dom just two days previous...

_"Dom?"_

_"Yes Kel?"_

_She had finally convinced herself of her feelings for him and had finally drawn up the courage to actually tell him how she felt. it had taken many weeks of emotional preparation._

_"How do you --feel about me?" she had asked awkwardly._

_He frowned a little red around the ears; "What do you mean?"_

_"What I mean is, well, Dom, do you like me? You know, in__ that way?" the words felt all wrong the moment they had left her mouth._

_"Kel. I love you, as a __friend. Nothing more. I can't, you know,__be anything more. I just, don't, uh, like you __that way."_

_He tried evasively to not hurt Kel's feelings. They were close friends, but nothing more._

_"Oh, okay." was all she had said. She still hit herself mentally now, two days after, for her stupid response._

So, after weeks of planning, it hadn't worked. This is why Neal had never told his crushes that he liked them, this is how rejection feels. Now she really couldn't blame him for keeping his mouth shut. She had never imagined that rejection could hurt so much.

She stared out at the grass, still thinking back on that uncomfortable discussion.

Suddenly she felt a presence beside her. She looked up to see corporal Wolset's wickedly grinning face.

"Hello Wolset." Her voice sounded flat even to herself.

He frowned thoughtfully at her. "You haven't been yourself lately, oh protector of the small, what could be bugging you now? Is it perhaps a certain blue-eyed sergeant of ours?"

He sat down beside her and caught the glimpse of hurt on her face before she hid it behind her mask.

"Dom? What'd he do now?"

"Nothing." Kel answered evasively.

Wolset grabbed her chin gently and turned her face towards his slowly.

His eyes widened in a slight shock: "He didn't... did he?"

Kel nodded miserably, he still had her chin in his hands.

"Hm, I always said there was something wrong with our dear sergeant." his voice sounded brittle.

Kel quirked an eyebrow at him. A trick she'd picked up from Neal.

"See, the whole Company says he's going crzy. It appears he's going blind as well."

Kel still had no clue what he meant.

"Only someone blind could not see your beauty.."

Kel froze in shock. He hadn't just said what she thought he'd said.. had he?

"Wolset--"

She was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. Warm and soft, gentle, yet firm. Careful and yet passionate. Kel noted in surprise that she didn't completely hate the feeling of his lips on hers.

Of course, she had never even considered courting Wolset. the irreplaceable, always up to something, Wolset.

He pulled back slightly, leaving her in a daze.

"For some reason, I don't mind that he turned you down." he whispered in her ear sweetly.

He kissed her very softly.

"I wonder why?" Kel answered sarcastically, the effect ruined by the fact she was panting slightly and her breath was ragged.

She just leaned against him under the tree.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me? Am I ugly or something?" She hadn't meant to actually ask that but Ii had blurted out anyways.

"No. We love you just the way you are. And you are the farthest thing from ugly that I have ever seen."

She snorted in disbelief.

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised; "Do you find yourself ugly?" he asked, genuinely intrigued and slightly amused, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, I'm not beautiful I'll admit to that. My sisters always said I was built like a cow..." Kel trailed off lost in her thoughts.

"You're actually serious aren't you?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Yes."

"Kel. Look at me."

She obeyed.

His lips found their way to hers for the third time. There was a little more passion, the kiss was a little harder. As if he was trying to convey something.

"Dom's loss is my gain, Squire Kel."

Kel smiled, dazzled by his unusual charming demeanor; "What? Did you just call me by my real name?" She asked, mock-shocked. One hand in front of her mouth in fake awe.

He laughed, a laugh she hadn't heard before. It was a sound even Wolset was surprised to hear. There was an edge in his laugh that betrayed something he hadn't ever felt before.

"Oh yes, my protector."

"Your protector? I always knew you were 'small' on the inside..."

He half heartedly glared at her. He couldn't make himself glare at someone so beautiful.

"As I said, Kel, everyone in the palace loves you. With some very few exceptions."

"And you, do you love me?"

He looked at her for a moment in silence. She felt hurt and betrayed. She straightened herself off from his chest and looked away.

"Kel --of course I love you. Stop being silly."

"Then why'd you pause?" she sounded hurt still but had relaxed against his chest once more.

"Declaring my love isn't something I do everyday you know..."

She snorted and looked at him.

"I think I love you too."

"You think?" Wolset asked amused.

"I do. I really do love you."

"Good." he pulled her into another kiss.

Kel thought to herself puzzled; 'how did I go from being head over heels for Dom two days ago, to being in love with Wolset? Am I really that fickle?' 'It doesn't matter' she decided silently, I knew one thing for sure, I actually do love Wolset... of that I am, certain.

This kiss didn't break off like the others it didn't stop at all, they broke off, if you can call it that, for very brief gasps of air. They leaned against the trunk of the tree for support.

Yes, definitely my favorite tree at the palace, Kel mused to herself.

The kiss kept going, growing in passion.

* * *

--

A group of people were walking back to the barracks of the Own when the leaders of the group stopped suddenly.

"What is it Neal?" Raoul asked. Neal stayed silent in shock.

Raoul followed Neal's gaze and felt his jaw drop.

"Oh no. Anyone but Wolset." he pleaded out loud to himself. Some people chuckled most stayed open mouthed, as their commander did. The lady squire and the corporal were kissing under a tree! Kel! Wolset! It's not natural.

"Not him." Raoul groaned again. Wolset was going to be a pain, and he was probably going to teach kel some of his tricks that he constantly used to trick his commander.

"Anyone but him."

* * *

**_--_**

**_Here you go _**edward'shappyending, _**hope you like it! I actually did, a lot. If you want, I can rewrite it, but personally, I think it was good.**_

**_SUBMIT YOUR KEL-COUPLES AND SITUATIONS PLEASE!_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_--  
_**

**_Keep Reading,_**

**_--  
_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**


	8. KelSeaver: Without Her Other Half

**_Sorry I took so long!_**

_**Love all your reviews! **_

_**Disclaimer: All people, places and things belong to their copy-write owners. I write for fun. I'm not trying to steal someone's things.**_

_**BTW: Sorry about the spelling. I know it's bad in this chapter but I don't have time to change it. My parent's haven't read my fanfics and they really want to. Privacy has never been a big word in my house. So I am uploading this now because they are coming down the stairs and into my dungeon. I mean, uhh, basement.**_

**_--_**

**_Onwards with the story!_**

* * *

_**--**_

_**Kel/Seaver: Without Her Other Half**_

_Submitted by: grumpy gills_

_**--**_

* * *

--

Kel sat on her bed waiting for someone to come and get her. She wasn't hiding, she was just wondering who would be the first to see her missing, she was bored and wanted something to do and this was the only thing she could come up with.

It was the beginning of a very quiet Sunday. There was nothing to do. She had no clue where her friends where, none at all.

Raoul had let her off for the day not knowing that he wasn't really doing her a favor.

Suddenly the door to her room burst open. There stood every single one of her squire friends. She groaned, they all looked excited about something and she knew from experience, that it could not be good thing.

"Kel! We're bored!" Neal whined. God! She thought to herself, Neal can be such a baby at times.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She raised one eyebrow up,a trick she'd learned from Neal himself.

"Play 'Do or Tell' with us." Merric grinned like a cat.

She groaned again.

"How old are you?"

"Four and a half." Neal sniffed.

Kel couldn't help but laugh along with the others. He had sounded so serious.

"C'mon Kel, what else do you have to do. On any normal day I wouldn't be doing this myself but I'm bored and there's nothing better we can think of." Faleron said to her.

Kel pondered this for a second.

He did have a point. How bad could it be if just once she didn't think and just had fun?

She wasn't considering the fact that she was playing with a group of teenage boys.

* * *

--

It had been going on for about an hour. Truth tell, Kel had been having fun. Soon they would have to wrap their game up and go to lunch though. Male squires could never even _consider_ skipping lunch.

"Last one and then lunch." Cleon slapped his hands together. "Neal it's your turn. Make it quick."

Neal looked around and then pointed to Kel.

"What is it?" She asked warily.

"Do or Tell?"

"Do." She always chose 'Do', teenage boys asked awkward questions, she had long since decided never to chose 'Tell'.

Neal seemed to ponder for a moment. Then slowly he smiled.

"Kiss.. Seaver."

She swallowed a couple of times and then blinked. She looked around at Seaver which was about as red as someone could go.

She glared daggers at Neal and then stood up. She walked to Seaver's side and then kissed -brushed- his cheek with her lips.

"Kel?"

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth.

"Do it right."

She growled at him and then kissed Seaver on the lips.

A warm blast ran through her veins. Her heart swelled to the size of a watermelon. Since when did Seaver taste so _good_?

He seemed to be having the same thought as he put his hands in her hair. She mimicked him, deepened the kiss.

Neal and Faleron looked at each other in disgust, Roald sat there, stunned, appalled. Owen looked as if he was about to wretch.

Kel and Seaver remained oblivious. Nothing had ever felt this way to Kel. It was so good, so blissfully sweet.  
Nothing could make her stop kissing him, nothing at all. Except her knight master clearing his throat.

They jumped apart to find an empty room. Sir Raoul stood, very uncomfortably, at the door.

Kel turned bright red and Seaver, took her lead.

--

Later, one night, Kel was on her bed looking up at the rocky ceiling; remembering that wonderful kiss of so long ago.

A soft knock played at her door. The door opened slowly to reveal Seaver. They had been courting for ages now. That boring morning that had changed their lives so drastically for the better, seemed so long in their past.

He sat down on her bed and placed a trail of kisses down her jaw. He untied the lacing on her shirt and kissed her passionately on the lips. It was now their last year as squires. They were nearing their ordeal rapidly. But no matter how long they had been courting for, Kel still had shivers every time he kissed her. She still heard the music pound in her head. She still felt her heart start beating erratically.

She had always felt completed. Full. Now she noticed that she never could have lived without her other half.

* * *

**_--_**

**_Thank you __grumpy gills, hope you like it!_**

**_(Hope all of you do!)_**

_**Okay, I've had some requests. I am very happy. I will get to work on some of the others soon. i promise. DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN KEL-COUPLES AND SITUATIUONS.**_

_**I'm getting a lot of couples and very little situations. I'll; try to get to work on a Kel/Eitaro but it's very hard. I might have to wait for an inspiration on that one..**_

_**Please people. For situations, you can just send a one-word idea in. For Example: abyssgirl sent me the situation: blueberry pie. That inspired my first chapter.**_

**_-  
_**

**_Keep Reading,_**

**_-_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**


	9. KelSymric: Seduction By Strawberries

**_Sorry I took so long to update. Promise I won't take so long next time..._**

**_Thank you edward'shappyending for the couple and situation._**

**_SEND IN YOUR KEL-COUPLES AND SITUATIONS THEY'RE IN! PLEASE!_**

**_Thank you to all my reviewers!_**

**_Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce, I do not own Kel or Symric. Or Dom. Or Raoul. (Grins)_**

**_Onwards with the One-shot!_**

* * *

_-  
_

**_Kel/Symric: Seduction by strawberries_**

_--Submitted by: edward'shappyending--_

-

_Symric is a corporal in Dom's squad who is beheaded by a 'metal beast' in SQUIRE. No physical description_

-

* * *

Squire Keladry of Mindelan found out some things when she turned sixteen.

She found when her father died that her knight master, Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, was more of a father to her than her real one ever was.

She found out that she loved her friends more than she could ever have imagined.

She found out about the horrors of war.

She found out about the beauty pf peace.

And she found out that she was lonely.

And she found out, that if she tried, she could love.

* * *

--

Two months later she found herself crushing on a man. She was still here crushing on him, Corporal Symric of Dom's squad...

"C'mon Corporal." I growled.

Corporal Symric was lying down on a bed in the barracks grinning openly at an irritated squire.

I was itching to go over there and hurt him. A lot. But he was so handsome.

Dom was at a meeting with Lord Raoul, my knight master. I was not required to attend this meeting and was bored. I was helping out the Own who was building a new stable while passing a war-devastated town. I was sent away when I was hurting myself while trying to wield a hammer.

I had wandered into the barracks to wait for Dom and was sitting and reading on his bed when I had seen Corporal Symric.

Corporal Symric was on Dom's squad and was the only other inhabitant of the barracks at this moment. And he was bugging me so much!

He was on his bed and was eating strawberries. Yes, strawberries.

It is the only thing that I, Kel, cannot resist. A strawberry.

And Symric, he wouldn't give me any!

Yes, I know this sounds stupid but strawberries are my favorite fruit and the only thing that I really can't resist.

"Sorry Squire Kel, but they are just too good!"

I growled. "Call me Kel. Just Kel."

He grinned again and took a strawberry. He popped it into his mouth and chewed on it slowly.

I growled even louder.

He openly laughed at my discomfort.

I walked over and I sat on the edge of his bed. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at me.

I put as pout on my face and opened my eyes very wide. In a full 'innocent and sad' expression.

He laughed again and reached into the bowl which was hidden from my view. He put the bowl on the little bedside table which each bed had and took out one big strawberry.

He looked from it to me and smiled innocently.

"Ah, The last strawberry."

I opened my eyes wide and stared from the strawberry to him. He raised it slowly and ripped it in half.

He popped half of it in his mouth and chewed it really slowly.

I watched it agonizingly as it disappeared.

I had to do something.

I stared hard at the last half that was in his hand.

"Please..."

"No." He said simply and gently put the strawberry in between his teeth.

I looked at the last piece that was going to disappear into his mouth.  
I did the only thing that popped into my mind.

I pressed my lips to his as quickly as I could.

He seemed surprised for a second then put his hands on the back of my head. He pushed it towards his and I kissed him forcefully but then broke away. I smiled at him and opened my mouth. I let him get a good view of the insides of my mouth and then jumped off his bed.

"Thanks for the strawberry."

I winked and then flounced out of the barracks and burst out laughing once outside.

* * *

_**--Later at Dinner--**_

-

"Kel, are you alright?" Dom asked concerned.

Kel smiled genuinely at him and then turned to look at Symric.

She winked at him lustily. "I am now." She said while still staring at him. She was surprised with herself with her own display of emotion. And dirty little joke.

She burst out laughing and ran out of the mess hall whilst people stared after her.

Dom turned his disbelieving face to Symric, his jaw hanging down.

Everybody else at the table turned towards him as well.

He turned red and ran out of the mess hall after her.

"Kel?"

"Yes Corporal?"

He kissed her passionately then broke off and grinned at her.

She stared at him dazily.

He looked deep into her eyes and smiled wide; "You're welcome."

And he left.

Kel stared after him for a while and then broke out in laughter once more. This seemed to happen a lot to her.

She grinned.

Seduction by strawberry.

Thing is, she learned something important, she learned that one never stops learning and that each morning she will always be wiser than the day before.

Yes, Kel learned many things when she turned sixteen. But when she turned sixteen and a half, she learned many more.

* * *

--

**_Thank you edward'shappyending again, hope it turned out like you wanted...  
_**

**_Yay! I liked it.. hope you did too. Thought I'd write a one-shot where they didn''t proclaim their undying love for each other. Yes, Kel's a little OOC but after all, we all have our OOC moments. Everyone is different, you are not going to always be the same every moment of your life. Plus, this is Kel and different men, some she would never even think of courting, it's supposed to be OOC._**

**_-  
_**

**_Keep Reading,_**

**_-  
_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**

**_P.S. By the way, edward'shappyending, that was one difficult one. I really wanted to write it using Evin Larse because I liked it more and because it was alot easier. But then, I called myself a coward. This was a big challenge for me, I didn't know where to start. So, it won't be my best, but I think it turned out okay.n That one really was hard. A character that is hardly mentioned. They don't even say what he looks like in any of the books!  
_**

**_Great job, thanks for the suggestion. It really was a fun challenge..._**


	10. KelJoren: Oh, And That's Fair!

_**Sorry for not updating faster...really! I promise I'll be quicker in my updates, I might have another one out for today even!**_

_**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING!!**_

_**I am not Tamora Pierce, if you thought so, please visit Neal...**_

**_Onwards with the one-shot!_**

* * *

--

_-  
_

**_Kel/Joren: Oh, And That's Fair?  
_**

_--Submitted by: various people. Situation: Submitted by no-one  
_

-

--

* * *

Kel was in a hurry. Kel was pressed and not in a good way. Lord Raoul was a great Knight Master but he could be very demanding at times.

Kel was walking down the hallway looking for a way to distract herself from the tedious squire training. She turned into a corridor and stopped cold. Joren of Stonemountain who was walking towards her stopped at the same time upon seeing her.

"Stonemountain." She said curtly.

"Keladry."

He had called her by her first name. Something wasn't right. She quirked an eyebrow and growled.

"What do you want Joren?"

"Want? You amuse me lump."

Kel burned in anger at his casual nonchalantly, it wasn't like him.

"I don't have time for this Stonemountain." putting an emphasis on his fief's name.

He grimaced and put a fist in her tunic lifting her up and slamming her against the wall. She slipped her Yamani Mask on, she wasn't about to show him that that hurt.

"I'm trying to be friendly."

Kel looked down at her feet which were not touching the ground;

"Nice way to show it."

He growled and let her fall to her feet.

She lurched forwards and toppled him. He grabbed her leg and twisted causing her to fall. They punched and kicked. Reliving the old times. Joren was still stronger but she was almost just as strong, she was no longer a weakling page. She jousted with Lord Raoul every day! She was going to hurt in the morning. But so was he.They fought like when they were pages. They were out of breath by the end.

He had pinned her down;

"Enjoying this Mindelan?"

Kel growled and with a last burst of energy twisted, turning her body and his to have him pinned down instead.

"That's not fair." He drawled.

"I ought to skin you were you lie." Kel growled back.

Suddenly his lips were on hers she went rigid with shock. She couldn't move at all.

He slid out from under her and stood up, hands in his breeches' pockets. He sauntered away with his usual brisk and cold pace.

Kel was still stunned on the ground unable to speak. She finally snapped out of it when he was almost at the end of the hallway, she stood up dazed and yelled at his retreating back;

"Oh, and that's fair?"

He sent her a smirk behind his shoulder and turned the corner.

* * *

**_--_**

**_Okay short, I know. But I liked it. I wrote it a while ago... I might make a better Jel/Joren fic but I wanted something out of the ordinary. Something that didn't have to two shouting their undying love at each other. Something casual, cause after all. I never said the realtionships had to work..._**

**_Thank you to:_**

**_SarahE7191_**

**_Mrs. Dom Masbolle (It is not my fav K/J fic but I might make a second one...)_**

**_abyssgirl (You did say something that wasn't romance... well, this is kind of romance but I don't think it's going to be a continued romance, he just wanted her off him, so it's kind of not romance? Oh I don't know! Either way, your criticism has helped a bit. I love how you're so honest.)_**

**_81gold18_**

* * *

**_You all (except abyssgirl) asked for K/J fics and here I am, here to comply. Hope it's up to your standards. It was short and not very romantic (Then again it doesn't have to be) but I was planning on writing another one later on anyways..._**

**_Okay, one thing. I know Dom Kel, is the favored pairing by most but I think it's special, what I mean is, that when I write it I want it to be unique and well. good. It has to be different than the rest. I haven't had an inspiration for it yet and I want to write it when I do. One day I will, that is a promise..._**

**_SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS! I ALWAYS LOVE THEM! _**

**_I HAVE SOME SITUATIONS AND PAIRINGS ALREADY BUT I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE SOME MORE. I'M ALMOST OUT!_**

**_-  
_**

**_Keep Reading,_**

**_-  
_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**

**_P.S. Sorry if it's so short!_**


	11. KelLerant: Bitter Sweet Acid

_**Okay, here it is! This user gave me a bunch of ideas. I have another one which I have just started, it was not submitted by her though... it's a surprise still...  
**_

_**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING!!**_

_**I am not Tamora Pierce, if you thought so, please visit Neal...**_

**_On with it!  
_**

* * *

--

_-  
_

**_Kel/Lerant: Bitter Sweet Acid.  
_**

_--Submitted by: _SarahE7191_. Situation: Submitted by no-one  
_

-

--

* * *

Kel was bored. She walked around aimlessly. An idea occurred to her as she walked by the quiet stables. She decided that her Knight Master's horse could do with a grooming. A long one, mind.

She walked into Drum's stall and saw that there was someone else in there, doing her job.

Lerant of Eldorne was patting the horse absentmindedly, somewhere else entirely. He was thinking and talking, muttering, below his breath.

"Lerant." Kel greeted.

He swiveled around to face her; "Keladry." He spat.

Kel raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

"I was going to groom my Lord's horse." She picked up a brush and started brushing Drum's other side as Lerant did the other.

He glared at her; 'It's my job." He stated menacingly.

Kel stayed cool and collected; "I am his squire, it's my responsibility."

"We were doing just fine without you, you know."

"But now I am here, I am his squire, you have to accept that fact Lerant." Kel didn't skip a beat in her brushing of Drum's mane.

"You came waltzing in here. Thinking you were better than everybody else, taking the job that was mine to begin with. You had no right! You are just a wench that believes herself to be a boy. Well you are not, _you_ have to accept _that_ fact." He was red faced and angered.

Kel's own mask slipped as she stared at him menacingly, just as angry as the standard-bearer.

"I. Am. His. Squire." She punctuated each word as she walked forward, looking as if she might strike.

She grabbed a fistful of his tunic and brought his face close to hers.

She kissed him. Hard, and brief.

He deepened it but she pulled back.

"I know that I'm girl, I never pretended o be a boy. I accept who I am. I'm here, and I'm gonna stay. I'm not trying to take your place, I am doing my duty, just as you are doing yours." Kel whispered softly, angrily still.

She turned her heel and left. As soon as she was outside she exhaled a deep breath of air.

That was strange for her, she never blew up, let alone kissed people for no reason!

She shook her head, it must be that time of the month. Oh, how she hates monthlies!

Lerant of Eldorne leaned his head back on the stable door and closed his eyes.

She was right, of course, she was doing her job and he was doing his, they just happened to be the same.

Lerant of Eldorne learned some new things that day.

He learned to accept that Kel wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

He learned that she took things seriously.

He learned that she was not ashamed of being a girl, as he had thought originally.

He learned that he liked the taste she left in his mouth.

The biting acid that burned.

The underlying sweetness, buried at the bottom, not found easily.

He liked it.

It was Bitter Sweet Acid.

It was Keladry of Mindelan.

* * *

_**--**_

_**--Short and not very romance-y, but then again, I never said they were all going to be!--  
**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Thank you for the idea!**_

_**SEND IN SITUATIONS!! I HAVE A LOT OF COUPLES, MIND YOU, BUT IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SITUATION SEND IT IN!!**_

_**Next: Kel/Merric.**_

_**After that: probably Kel/Owen, people have been asking for that one a lot... can someone send in some more Kel Owen situations? I have the couple, I just need an idea. I don't like Kel/Owen but it was requested numerous times so I will do it, to give myself a challenge...**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**8/06/08**_


	12. KelOwen: Dreaming A Friend

**Okay, I know, you all thought I'd abandoned this, you hardly even remembered it, but 'tis not so, I just promised I'd do a Kel/Owen and found out that that is the only couple I honestly can't write.**

**I tried a thousand times.**

**And then resolved to grovel to my wonderful beta who sent me this, which, personally, I loved.**

**So, this chapter was all written by _Tamora Pierce Junior_.**

_**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING!! Not even the chapter this time...  
**_

_**I am not Tamora Pierce (or Junior), if you thought so, please visit Neal...**_

**_On with it!  
_**

* * *

--

_-  
_

**_Kel/Owen: Dreaming A Friend  
_**

_--Submitted by: too many to count..._

--_Situation: Tamora Pierce Junior (wow, I never realized she was the one who submitted it in the first place..)  
_

-

--

* * *

Kel carried her books to Neal's room after dinner and raised a hand to knock.

'I just don't know what to do Neal.' That was definitely Owen's voice and he sounded upset. She decided that she would wait a while before going in.

'Wow,' She heard a creak as Neal lent back in his chair. 'I didn't see this coming.'

'Go for it Owen, what's the worst that can happen?' Cleon, typical that he would rush into whatever it was.

'The worst thing that could happen is that I could lose a friend!' Owen was getting more agitated by the sound of his voice.

'What do I do Neal? She doesn't think of me _that_ way…! I have to do _ something!_' Kel raised her eyebrows and turned away from the door when she realised what they were talking about. She could hear Owen pacing around the room.

Neal had always had crushes on different women of the court. He however, only daydreamed, Owen couldn't do that.

She knew that Owen, cheerful, frenzied Owen would never be satisfied with simply sitting there. That would drive him crazy. She smiled at the thought.

She silently went back to her rooms to do her homework. She knew they wouldn't be able to talk openly in front of her. Even though Owen thought of her as a friend he still wouldn't be able to talk about girl troubles with her there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She finished her homework a bit later than usual. She needed Neal's help on one history question but knew she shouldn't bother Owen. She grabbed her glaive down from the wall and began a pattern dance to clear her mind.

A knock on her door stopped her thoughts.

'Kel? Are you in there?' She almost dropped her glaive when she recognised Owen's voice. She had thought he would be still talking to Neal. After all, he was the one with the most experience with crushes.

'Come in Owen.'

'Neal sent me over to check that you didn't 'fall over' again and end up with His Grace in the Healers' Wing.' He grinned up at her and she grinned as well.

'Well, as you can see, I didn't hurt myself.' She placed her glaive on the wall and faced her guest.

'Can you give me a hand with Master Yayin's problems? I still don't see why a knight needs mathematics.' He sounded frustrated and Kel grinned, none of her friends liked mathematics. She patted her bed and Owen spread his things out on it and sat next to her.

They worked on Owen's problems until the bell signalling the palace's inhabitants to go to sleep.

'Quickly, just finish this calculation and then you have the answer.' Kel watched Owen's face as he bent over the parchment and scribbled on some work. His round face screwed up in concentration.

'Done!' Owen triumphantly raised his head and passed the parchment to Kel to check.

'That should be right.' She gave it back and Owen gathered his things.

'Thanks Kel,' Owen leaned over his pile of books and kissed Kel softly and quickly on the lips. 'I knew that would make me feel better, night Kel.'

She could feel herself going red and couldn't seem to be able to think of herself as stone.

As he reached the door he looked back at her and grinned cheekily.

That night Keladry of Mindelan, the Yamani Lump, the first known girl page in a hundred years, dreamed of one of her best friends.

* * *

**--**

**That was entirely written by _Tamora Pierce Junior_ and I simply corrected some little things quickly, I loved it, hope you all did too. **

**I simply couldn't write a Kel/Owen, honest!**

**I swear I'll update more frequently, I have an entire long weekend (thanksgiving) starting tomorrow afternoon and then I'll write something exclusively for this story. Happy? Content?**

**Review!!**

**--  
**

**Keep reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**


	13. KelEsmond: Between A Pile Of Clothes

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING!!**

**I am not Tamora Pierce, if you thought so, please visit Neal...**

**On with it!**

**SEND IN YOUR IDEAS! PAIRINGS! SITUATIONS!  
**

* * *

--

_-  
_

**_Kel/Esmond: Between a Pile of Clothes  
_**

_--Pairing submitted by: Myself (he fitted)__. Situation submitted by: _ Lioness-of-Tortall-7

-

--

* * *

"You know, Brigitte has good odds to win." Owen said while clapping his hands together as the two settled to start the race.

"I know that," Kel responded loftily, smiling in the summer heat, "but I have complete confidence in Loesia. She always wins with the people here, she's gotten herself quite a reputation for it too." She couldn't help but chuckle when Loesia would win a horse race and the villagers would carry her to the mess hall laughing. There were some happy moments here at New Hope now that things had settled. She would miss it when she left, even though she couldn't help but feel useless in here.

"But Loesia isn't a rider." Owen pointed out.

"She's as good as, she confided she wanted to become one to me." Keladry of Mindelan had high hopes for the little refugee girl, she knew she would win the race, hands down.

"I'll tell you what," Owen started, eyes sparkling in humor, "Brigitte wins and you do my laundry for the week, Loesia wins, I do yours." Kel knew better than to accept, but it was not for money. The day was bright, a gay sun smiling upon them, the birds chirped and the sky was blue, and she was too happy to care. Besides, Loesia would win, and she had never liked doing the laundry.

"Alright." She said, shaking Owen's hand in acceptance of his bet.

Her mouth dropped when Brigitte pulled slightly ahead of Loesia at the last minute, barely, but undeniably, winning the horse race. She glanced at Owen's smirking face.

"It's all in the horses," he said wisely, "Loesia's tires more easily than Brigitte's and Brigitte's has stronger forelegs, giving her a good advantage in last-second speeding. She knows it too."

Kel let her head drop on her hands, she had forgotten that Owen had indeed been Lord Wyldon's squire and that Lord Wyldon specialized in breeding some of the realms' finest horses. She groaned at the prospect of having to do Owen's laundry.

"Hmpf. I guess I'm doing you laundry then?" Even though a small black cloud had entered her mind's vision, she decided not to let the annoyance worry her too much. She was far too carefree and happy that jolly afternoon to be in a sullen mood.

"Guess so." Owen let out a hearty laugh as one of the refugee children ran into his arms. He swung the little boy around and put him back down, ruffling his hair. He felt at home here, just as much as she did, though he had never been stationed here and had been here a lot less.

"Goodbye Lady Knight, have fun." He strolled away casually, grin ever prominent on his happy face, this caused Kel to scowl and sigh as she made her way towards his chambers. Better to have it done with sooner rather than later.

* * *

Her nose cringed as she found a dirty tunic under his cot. He was such a child, she couldn't help but repeat again in her head. Owen was a happy, light-hearted man, but he sure didn't know what cleanliness meant. Or, rather, he was basking in the fact that he no longer had such a strict knight master. Whichever, his chambers were a complete mess of clothes. No wonder he had bet her to do his laundry, knowing she would loose.

Kel dropped the dirty tunic into the straw basket she had picked up from the washers of the week. She had it filled with clothes and was about to leave when there was a knock on the frame of the open wooden door.

"You're actually doing his laundry?"

"I gave him my word," She said nobly as she stood, giving Esmond the basket to weigh with his hands. He whistled appreciating;

"That's heavy. Need any help, oh noble lady?" He asked with a mocking bow.

Kel answered with a sardonic smile as she started to leave, Esmond fell into step with her. He had come in with Owen not too long ago, roaming knight free of the palace for a while.

"Sure, if you would give it. He has more dirty clothes than books, quills, parchment and clean clothes put together."

Esmond chuckled; "Ah, yes, I felt it." he said, indicating the basket, full to the brim. It was actually quite heavy.

After a while of work in silence Kel looked at the chatting women and men admiringly, she had never known washing was so hard. She had done every job at this fort except washing duty. She had never known it could be such dull, backbreaking work. Her fingers trembled slightly, feeling numb from the freezing cold water of the stream.

She was glad that Esmond worked quietly beside her, she knew not why he was there, but she was very happy he was, he was quite efficient at washing, and hadn't complained once. If Neal had been there....

They sat upon the grassy hill as they waited for the clothes they had spread on the floor to be warmed by the glowing sun. Their shoulders touching they watched as the light wind rustled the blades of grass, how the little animals ran here and there, it was a quiet, secluded grassy area near the camp, just far out enough that they couldn't hear the noises but close enough that they could call for help and be heard.

"Why did you help me Esmond?" Kl asked suddenly, turning to look at him, "I appreciated it very much, rest assured, I'm just enquiring as to why you would help with Owen's laundry above all." He smiled slightly at the last part.

"Above all." He repeated. "Isn't helping what friends do?"

Kel snorted slightly; none of her other friends would have helped, kept her company? Sure. But actually washed? She highly doubted it.

"Not likely." She smiled at him, and she turned back to watch the glaring sun, feeling warm and hungry and overall satisfied with yet another passing day.

"Do you ever wonder about love?" She turned her head sharply towards Esmond but though he had asked the question he wasn't looking at her. He was staring out, but she doubted he was actually looking at anything.

"Of course," She replied, "all the time." She added in a smaller voice. Looking away once more, lost in thought.

"And?" He prodded.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked Esmond, not unkindly, but feeling as if he was looking a little too much into her privacy. She was his friend, yes, but they had never been that close.

"No, I'm just...curious."

"But why? People don't usually make questions like that unless they have a reason." She realized it was her now who was being impolite. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry, you just caught me off guard is all." He nodded at her, not seeming perturbed in the slightest.

"That's quite alright, I pried first, did I not?"

Silence reigned once more, but it was not the comfortable one of companionship it had been earlier that day.

"It's just, every year that passes I change, every day and week and month, I start to grow older. I see that slowly each friend falls in love, or ends up bethrothed, or both. And I wonder, why is it taking me so long? I want to fall in love, and yet, if there is never the perfect girl, should I wait forever? Should I wait until wrinkles claim my face and white hair reigns untamed through my dark one? Should I wait until I am old, forever waiting for someone, a feeling, that may or may not come?

"Should I wait for love, or settle down with some pretty lass who'll have me? I am a knight, my work will most likely be my death, I want to pass into the Dark Realm's happy and fulfilled. I feel neither right now. I feel empty, as if a part of me isn't here. I see children run about happily and realize I want children of my own. I see lovers embrace one another and know I wish it was I holding the woman of my dreams. I wish I was that happy knight, returning home to a family who loves him. I just --don't want to grow old alone."

He let out a long gust of air as he finished, looking away dejectedly. Kel knew full well he had been holding that one in for a long time, she knew a pained rant when she heard one.

She put a hand lightly on his shoulder; "There will always be someone. Always. If you pass into the Dark God's Realm, there will forever be friends to mourn your passing. People who will never forget you. As for a family and love, you are still young, there is still time. You'll meet the right girl, like the rest of them. Mayhap you'll fall in love, your heart will know. _There is still time_." Kel stressed the last words.

After all, he still had a lifetime ahead of him, not that she blamed him, she knew the feeling of being alone all too well. She looked him deep into his chocolate eyes and smiled warmly.

"There is still time."

She embraced him about the shoulders, and he returned the gesture. She then set about pulling up the now-dry clothing. When the basket was full again, he took it from her hands, ignoring her protests and took it himself to Owen.

"What happened to Kel?" Owen asked baffled as a different friend than the one he had been expecting showed with his laundry.

"Nothing, she's fine." Owen stared at him bemusedly as he didn't look at Owen and just left in a daze.

Esmond walked the path to his own chambers in the log cabin on the other side of the 'camp'. He couldn't help but rethink her words in his mind '_there is still time_'. He breathed a sigh, Kel, as always, was right. There was still time, plenty of it. Of course. Though he wasn't sure he needed time to search anymore as he slid into his cot, knowing that a certain brown-haired Lady Knight would visit his dreams. Knowing full well that he had gotten himself into yet another fix.

He didn't know why he had helped her with the laundry, he just knew that he was glad he had.

Between a pile of clothes and a good friend, he had gotten advice, a nice afternoon, and a big ache off his sore chest.

Between a pile of clothes, he had found someone to talk to, found a bit of himself with the conversation. His clouded heart had settled a little.

Between a pile of clothes he had found a charming pair of brown eyes.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Hope this was to your liking Lioness. To be fair, it's that time of the month and I am so not in the mood for writing love. Besides, these are just situations right? So, for those who hate the spontaneous 'I love you', this is for you.  
**_

**Sigh, so here we have it. I made a chart of the stories I updated from from the most recent to the... least recent. And this was third, so here it is...**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review!**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**1/12/08**

**P.S. SEND IN YOUR IDEAS/PAIRINGS/SITUATIONS  
**


End file.
